En Arenas Del Tiempo y otras historias de Caballeros y guerreras
by Miz.Trei
Summary: Una joven fugitiva. Un guapísimo Caballero. Un entrenamiento arduo... y las llamaradas que surgirán entre ambos. Y En las Arenas del Tiempo su amor perdura.
1. Cap 1 El Nido

Los personajes están basados en los libros de **Richelle Mead**.

La trama está planteada como medieval y distópica . Habrá _RoMitri_. De una manera poco usual. Advertencia. Algunos conceptos pueden -y van a sonar- ofensivos y humillantes a la luz moderna. Pero es una **_distopía medieval_**.

* * *

** El Nido**

Aquí fue donde Anna Fyodorovna -la hija que el l Rey Fyodor tuvo con la _Isha _de fuego- reposó tras su larga huída. Aquí fue donde el Rey Rogelio Dragomir creó el primer refugio para los dhampirs -los hijos que ellos mismos engendraron en las simples humanas y mortales- perseguidos... o eso nos dijo -nos dijeron- por milenios. Y aquí que descubrieron que éramos mejores que ellos -y que sus magias y brujerías- para pelear.

Partió -primero- con el tentar a los que salían de la infancia -a quienes observaban en sus juegos de fuerza y destreza- para ser entrenados como algo menor a un Vigilante. Mucho menos que un Guardia. Pero mejor que un pastor de ovejas o un trampero.

Ni hablar de las Mujeres. Al inicio, querían separarlas de nuestros Hombres. Pero descubrieron que con ellos no se reproducían. Luego, incluso hablaron de sacrificarlas, así nunca más nacerían _híbridos de la carne_ -así nos llamaban sus líderes de Culto- y al final, decidieron encerrarlas aparte. Renovarían la sangre tan mezclada con los humanos de su raza. Vivirían adentro. Por siempre. Eran de cría. No era más su valía.

* * *

Así fue como mi madre nació un día. Por decirlo así, claro. Las... Las nuestras parían. Pero no eran madres. Eso era sólo permitido para las _Isha_. Las que eran como nosotras -Mujeres- con magia, con derechos. Que gestaban y alumbraban a sus hijos... y los criaban. Bueno, eso decían. Se traían a las Amas de Crianza del _Nido _y se las devolvía... preñadas. Y sus crías -nosotros- éramos criados en ese gran _Nido_. Nadie era la cría de nadie.

La -me niego a decirle _hembra, como llamaban a las preñadas- _así que le diré _Dhampir_ -que es cómo nos llamaban- que parió a mi _madre _-así aprendí a decirle a escondidas de todos, pues era como los _Niños _le decían a las suyas- fue llevada a ser Ama de Crianza de una _Geveret -Señora- _a la que llamaban _Lady _Alma. Era la Consorte de un Señor. Tenía un _Niño _ya -varón y orgullo de su Señor- y ahora esperaba el nacimiento de otro más. Si fuera _Niña_, sería _intercambiada -_en el futuro_\- _por otra para su _Niño_.

* * *

Fue _Niña_ -a la que llamaron Daniella-. Y era todo lo deseado. Acuerdos se firmarían. Y la _Niña_ fue otorgada. Llegaría otra, -llamada Rhea- para su _Niño_ Erik. Pero en el futuro, cuando _Niña_ Daniella creciera.

Por muchos veranos, la Dhampir de mi madre -su _madre- _alimentó con su leche a _Niña_ Daniella, hasta que ella ya lo la requirió más y fue entonces que devolvieron a la madre de mi madre -con otro como ella- en el vientre. Nunca supo de quién... ¿para qué?.

* * *

Cuando _Niña_ Daniella y _Niña_ Rhea entraron en sus lunas, se produjo el intercambio solemne. La _Joven _Daniella iría a un _Joven _Nat -en Casa Ishkov- y La _Joven_ Rhea -de Casa Ozra- al _Joven_ Erik. Pero apenas habían salido de sus infancias. En ese tiempo, aprenderían de sus nuevas Casas y el poder dentro de ellas. Cuando finalmente fueran consideradas listas -entre los 15 o 16 veranos- entonces consumarían y se volverían _Ishas_. Dejarían de serlo cuando fueran -finalmente-, madres. Entonces serían _Geveret_, un rango sólo superado por las _Ladies_, _Consortes_ de los _Señores _de las _Casas_.

La Madre de mi _madre _-como ya había dicho- había llegado con Cría. Así eramos llamados. Y así fueron sus ciclos, eternos. Parió a su Cría y fue llevada a otra Casa y sirvió por otros veranos y llegó con otra Cría. Los Hombres servirían como Vigías y nosotras, las Mujeres... bueno. Eso no es necesario decirlo.

* * *

¡Ah, mi madre!, salió hermosa. Buena Cepa -decían de ella- Pequeña como Los Seres del Bosque -que a veces se invocaban en Lunas Llenas- pero era fuerte y más que muchos. Cuando llegó a sus lunas, fue enviada a servir, pedida por la Casa de Lady Alma misma. Eso sólo significaría una cosa... sería _vendida_.

A esa edad nos llamaban _Colombas y Palomos_. Mi madre era Colomba al ingresar a esa Casa. Serviría bebidas y comidas. Lavaría y plancharía. Y por los rincones se escondía. Tenía apenas 11 veranos. Afortunadamente, no sería vendida hasta estar bien madura para _preñarse_. Entre los 15 o 16 veranos. Para entonces, llevaría un lazo rojo en su cintura.

* * *

Y Él la vio ese día. Él -de los ojos oscuros, del cabello sedoso como un león, del cuerpo duro como piedra y de Magia de Tierra-. Se llamaba Señor Zmey. Ya tenía su _Geveret y Niños_. Peo puso sus ojos en la pequeña _Colomba_. Mi madre, Janie.

"Quiero a La Colomba de pelo rojo", dijo a Lady Alma, directo. "¿Cuánto por ella?".

"¿Pelo rojo, dices?, ah, _La Colomba Janie_. Hermosa, para ser Dhampir. Sí. Buena Cepa. ¿La llevarás a tu Casa, Señor Zmey?".

"No. Mi _Geveret_ no me lo permitirá. Tengo negocios por aquí. Estaré por aquí. Pagaré bien por ella. Será mi Concubina por el tiempo que esté por aquí".

"Conoces las reglas, Señor Zmey. La Colomba...".

"Claro. Saldrá de mi Casa como corresponde. Será Mujer y -por sobre todo- probará ser _Hembra_. Sería una pérdida si no lo fuera. Ya hay demasiado pocas".

* * *

Así fue como mi madre -Janie- fue llevada a los aposentos que hospedaban al Señor Zmey. Vestida de blanco -era Colomba, una _Dhampir virgen_\- y lista para entrar a su cama como su Concubina, como sería llamada desde ese momento y hasta que quedara preñada y pariera a su Cría.

Janie lloraba, cuando fue llevada. La edad no era importante para ellos. Los strigois los diezmaban, los Guardias, Vigilantes -ni que decir los Dhampirs Vigías -sus Hombres- morían jóvenes. Por eso tomaban Consortes muy jóvenes y ellas no podían ser mayores a ellos, no mucho, en todo caso. La muerte innatural se los llevaba pronto.

Janie lloraba cuando él entraba. Lloraba por su madre que apenas pudo conocer -muerta en el parto del último de ellos-, una cría macho que muy pronto a los lobos sería arrojado. Los mayores ya morían. Los menores... pronto lo harían.

Lloraba por su cruel destino. En la cama de ese Señor Zmey. Si, sabía como -o porqué- se parían los niños. Y había sido vendida a él. Él -quien se ocuparía de preñarla- para abandonarla más tarde. En un ciclo sin fin.

* * *

"No voy a hacerte daño", le dijo él, sentándose a su lado, "eres hermosa, como Los Seres del Bosque... en mi tierra les diríamos J_inn_... ¡ah, está tan lejana, más allá que el Lejano Oriente!, las mujeres usan un velo sutil que vela sus hermosos rostros y nos enciende el deseo... sus ojos son oscuros como la noche y la piel es cálida como las arenas del desierto... Mi Geveret no es de ellas... Mi hermana Fatma fue dada a otra familia, apenas de 13 veranos y a cambio, yo recibí a Soraya... No hay paz entre nosotros... Pero no podemos quebrar la Unión hasta que todos nuestros Niños fructifiquen en los suyos propios... Allá... las Dhampirs no son encerradas... Muchas son tan hermosas que caminan custodiadas entre sus pares... Sí, tampoco pueden tener hijos con su raza -una pena para ellas- pero no las tratamos como las esclavas que aquí son...".

"¿Qué soy para tí?".

"¡Y la hermosa Genio del fuego habla!, quisiera llevarte conmigo, Sihaya, pero nunca podría, hasta convertirme en abuelo y -para entonces- ambos estaremos viejos y ajados... No, Hermosa. Quedarás para siempre marcada como mi Concubina. Nadie podrá tocarte -jamás- y sólo yo podré reclamarte como Mía".

"Pero, eso es una Utopía... Eso implica...".

"Que recibiré a tu bebé en mis rodillas, cuando el momento sea propicio".

"¿Porqué quieres hacer esto conmigo?, soy sólo una Colomba".

"Eres una doncella. Dhampir. Y quiero protegerte. Yo iré y vendré y siempre estaré contigo. Si en el tiempo ya no quiero que estés conmigo más... Te liberaré a mitad de camino... pero no serás una más ente las yegua de cría de este lugar. Produciendo ladrillos contra los cuales los strigois se estrellan... o más Doncellas para generar crías".

"¿Y cómo lo hacen en tu tierra?".

"Magia, obviamente", sonrió. "Y no sólo de Tierra -la mía- todo tipo de Magia".

* * *

El Señor Zmey la depositó sobre la cama blanca como la nieve, sin soltar su vestido de su cuerpo. No, no la violaría -como lo eran todas las inocentes Colombas- sino que, lentamente, iría revelando su delicada piel de ángel. Besó su piel y acarició su cuerpo, subiendo sus manos por bajo el ruedo y llegando a su copa virginal. La otra, soltó los lazos a la altura de los pechos y los reveló -abundantes, no como su pequeño cuerpo- y los cogió a mano llena. Una en su copa, la otra en sus pechos y Janie abrió los ojos, enrojeciendo.

Cuando -ya sobre ella- sintió la intrusión de su miembro como ariete en fortaleza, ya su cuerpo no le pertenecía, estaba en las nubes eternas. La sangre corría -fresca- pero por sus venas. El corazón le latía como en una carrera y un grito gutural salía de entre sus entrañas, liberado como una tormenta. Ya no era virgen, ni menos una Colomba. Y al término del día -La Mujer- Janie fue llamada Concubina.

* * *

El Señor Zmey no era como los débiles hombres Magos de su tierra natal. Era sol y piedra. Calor y fuerza. Ella era joven y fresca. Él era fuerte. Fértil como los oásis. Y las entrañas de Janie se abrieron a su influjo. Concibió. ¡Ah, la Dulce Espera!

"Mi Concubina no ha de ser tocada", dijo firmemente al Señor Fredik, cuándo éste sugirió devolverla a su lugar y traerle a una más fresca, "lleva una criatura en su vientre y quiero que lo conserve en mi Casa, mientras yo no estoy acá. Yo iré y vendré. Y la quiero permanente en mi cama. Pagué por ella. No por una, Señor Fredik. Lo acordé con Lady Alma".

"Inusual".

"Vengo de Lejanas Tierras, Mi Señor. Mi Geveret me espera y sabe que voy y vengo. Tengo mis Niños -como cualquiera- y mis negocios por allá y por acá... Mi Concubina no ha de ser tocada".

"Así se hará, Mi Señor. Nadie tocará a su Concubina Janie. Estará... en servicio en Mi Casa. Nadie le hará daño. Inusual. Pero pasa".

* * *

Así fue como Janie fue retenida en la Casa de Lady Alma. Fue asignada como cuidadora del Niño Ander -hijo mayor de Geveret Rhea con el Señor Erik- mientras su vientre crecía y crecía.

Fue entonces que, muy cerca del parto, una buena noticia llegó a sus oídos. Geveret Rhea estaba nuevamente encinta. Y sería ella quien nutriría a su nuevo bebé. Con la leche del que ella misma pariría... en esos mismos días.

* * *

El Señor Zmey llegó de vuelta días antes del parto de su Concubina, a quien se llevó a sus aposentos, para su tranquilidad absoluta.

El dolor del parto despertó a Janie en el alba de ese día. El Festival Equinoccial. Día de Fiestas y regocijos. La partera no estaría. Y ella no tenía a nadie más que a si misma.

"Yo recibiré a tu bebé en mis rodillas", le dijo el Señor Zmey, "He recibido a cada uno de los míos con Soraya. Éste es mío, también. Está decidido".

Agua hirviendo -para limpiar los artilugios- sábanas y mantas limpias, para recibir lo que sería suyo. Janine era pequeña. Él -fornido como un toro semental- el parto sería lento... y sufrido.

* * *

Un llanto trajo la luz de su día. ¡Una bebé, una cosita preciosa!. Una pelusa oscura coronaba su cabeza pequeña y somnolientos ojos oscuros que pestañeaban y se cerraban, reclamando el horario y el tiempo.

"Rossa, la llamaremos Rossa. ¡Tengo una hija Dhampir!", gritó a todo pulmón, a sabiendas que nadie lo escuchaba, pero era parte del ritual de nacimiento. "Rossa, Zmeyette, mi hija hermosa".

* * *

Dos días después, partió a su Casa -con su Geveret-, dejándolas solas. Sería así, siempre. Pero antes de irse, un consejo debió darle.

"Rossa deberá irse. Te protegí. No podré hacerlo con ella. Puedo llevarte a tí. No a ella. Lo sabes. Prepárala. Como mi Concubina, nadie podrá tocarte. Nadie la tocará... hasta volverse Colomba, también. Yo me iré y volveré. Pero deberás estar lista para verla partir".

Verla con su hija a cuestas era algo inusual. Las Dhampirs no eran madres -se decían- no nacía de ellas serlo. Entonces, ¿porqué no la entregaba al Nido?. Pero allí iba ella con su cría. Su Rossa. Zmeyette -le decían- porque su madre era La Concubina del Señor Zmey y él las reconocía como propias.

Geveret Rhea dio a luz a una Niña -Wissa- y Janie fue de inmediato llamada. Estará allí hasta que Niña Wissa ya no la necesitara y ambas -Niña y Cría Dhampir- crecerían juntas.

* * *

_Isha_ significa mujer y _Geveret_ es -literalmente- Señora. _Sihaya_ es Primavera en el Desierto. Lo tomé de Duna. _Colomba_ significa paloma. Pero en algunos usos, son parte de una hermosa tradición similar a vírgenes vestales. Sostienen los Cirios en un templo. Son la pureza de la luz.


	2. Cap 2 Abriendo las Alas al Sol

**Abriendo las Alas al Sol**

Wissa se apegó a Rossa. Era débil -más que las otras Niñas- y temía a las sombras de la noche. No se atrevía a dejarla ir, a respirar o a bañarse sola, sin ella. Así que Lady Alma se la otorgó como compañía -igualmente, nadie podía tocarla hasta Colomba. Y a Janie -hasta su muerte- algún día.

Protegida, aparte, entre las sombras, Janie le hablaba -ya en las noches o días en que podía ocultarla a Wissa- de su padre de tierra que desde lejos las protegía. Le enseñó a que observara. Que aprendiera. Porque debería irse, un día. Debía ocultar sus lunas. Su cuerpo. Debía sobrevivir lo suficiente antes de tener el suficiente poder para huir.

* * *

Verano a verano, Rossa crecía. Con Wissa como única compañía. Pero eso -lo sabían- nunca duraría. Y cuando Wissa fue destetada, Rossa fue enviada al Nido. Vería a su madre demasiado poco -desde ese día- pero eso había sido eterno en su día.

Y para cuando el Señor Zmey volvió, Rossa ya llegaba a los 10 veranos y ese invierno cruel, los strigois atacaron a otra Casa y devoraron -en vida- al Señor Lukas y a su Consorte Lady Mira. Geveret Rhea era pariente del Señor Lukas y se trajo consigo al Niño, Cian. Ya bajo su tutelaje, quedaba escrito que sería para Niña Wissa. Ni ahora, ni inmediatamente. Pero muy pronto lo sería. Niño Ander era mayor y le habían escogido a una Niña de otra Casa, llamada Mía. Pero Mía era aún Niña y él esperaría.

* * *

"Escúchame, Rossa Zmeyette", le dijo, muy urgente, el día en que la vio por primera vez, "más allá de las _Cuevas del Tiempo_, hay otros campos y tierras. Allí hay un pueblo -oculto en las _Arenas del Tiempo_\- y hacia ellos deberás marchar. Que no te encuentren. O te venderán por tu traición a la Tierra. Eres mi hija -Rossa Zmeyette- pero eso no te salvará... Tu madre -mi hermosa _Concubina_, a quien me llevaré conmigo apenas llegues a tus lunas- ya te ha enseñado todo lo que ha podido... Más allá del _Pueblo de Arena_ podrás volver a encontrarla. Y a mí con ella. Sé libre, Rossa".

Ocultó sus lunas por dos veranos. Pero ya el crecimiento de su cuerpo y las mareas dentro la delataron al fin. Y fue vista en el riachuelo lavando su secreto.

* * *

"¡Colomba!, ¡Una nueva Colomba!", gritaron los heraldos del Nido. ¡Debe ser preparada!". Así de imbuida estaba la creencia de que era lo correcto. Ellos mismos empujaban a sus crías a volverse Colombas y a reproducir su raza. Así les enseñaron. Así lo creían. Y Rossa Zmeyette fue preparada para entrar -nuevamente- a la Casa de Lady Rhea, que había ascendido tras la muerte del Señor Fredik y de su Consorte -Lady Alma- por strigois. Serviría y sería comprada y transada y sería entonces cuando... debería huir. Su padre le dejó un secreto de la Tierra... Él cómo evitar concebir.

La Joven Wissa -sí, la misma con la qué jugó de pequeña- la obtuvo para obsequiarla a su hermano -Joven Ander- mientras su Prometida llegaba a la edad indicada. Aún era Niña -pues era menos que ellas. Pero él no la quería. Porque Rosse... parecía también muy pequeña. Aunque ya -realmente- no lo era.

* * *

Tenía 15 veranos cuándo su cuerpo cambió de Colomba a Mujer. Y fue entonces cuándo la lujuria del Joven Ander surgió. Era la hora final. Rossa debería irse ya. Su ingreso a su cama ya había sido marcada ya.


	3. Cap 3 Rossa de los Vientos

**Rossa de los Vientos**

Sería la ultima vez que yo jugara con mis amigos de la Casa. Como siempre -o eso parecía- había mucha violencia en ese juego. Estaba ya vestida con el blanco vestido y el cinto rojo con el que entraría a su cama, pero corrí a jugar con ellos por última vez. No era que a los demás le importara. Era sólo una Colomba. Si no llegaba, nadie me buscaría. Porque yo conocía mi lugar. Su cama. Y llegaría a ella igual. Ya mi madre se fue -llevada por su Señor el día de mis lunas- y yo estaba sola. No era nadie más que yo misma.

Recuerdo bien que habíamos ido a jugar en una caverna de muchos túneles -que daban a la temidas C_uevas del Tiempo_\- por dónde yo debería huir, por siempre. Eso era el juego. Siempre. Nosotras jugábamos a huír y ellos -los ya casí Vigías- nos perseguían y siempre capturaban y llevaban de vuelta. Escapaba y me escabullía y siempre sobrevivía. Finalmente, descubrí una agujero entre los túneles y allí me escondí, esperando la hora de la pausa y así aparecer... y ver la manera de huir.

* * *

La caverna tenía dos entradas angostas. Nosotras debíamos evitar que ellos salieran por una y ellos evitar lo mismo por la otra, por lo que no había salida aparente. Pero cuando llegó la hora del descanso, asomé‚ y entre sonrisas, baile y vueltas, me ubiqué‚ casi lateralmente en nuestra salida. Comencé a bailar y saltar, hacer giros, y el que custodiaba, al girarse para verme, no vio como llegaba a la salida... ¡Y Fue la última vez que me vieron!. Huí, pero calmadamente, no podían salir a buscarme -¡no sabían por dónde!-, y yo no volvería.

¡Ops!, por eso eran prohibidas. Llegué a las _Cuevas del Tiempo_ y las atravesé. ¿Cuánto me tomó?, al parecer, toda una vida. Y al salir -porque lo logré- llegué a paraje desierto. Me sentía vieja -y físicamente- cansada.

* * *

En lontananza vi un asentamiento. Oh Oh. No sabía a cual Casa pertenecía. ¡No sabía nada de ese mundo de afuera!, nací en Casa de mi padre, el Señor Zmey -mejor, no nombrarlo, le dijo él- y creció en Casa del Señor Fredik -primero- y luego del Señor Erik. Pasó su tiempo entre medio en el Nido. De afuera sólo sabía que habían 12 Grandes Casas -cómo la del Señor Erik-. Muchas Casas menores -como de su padre-. Y los Niños eran intercambiados, para evitar la monogamia se expandiera. Ya había pasado el triste tiempo en que hermanos debían tomar como Consortes a sus hermanas. Que Niño Cian fuera consanguíneo de Lady Rhea, podía suponer un problema para _La Joven_ Wissa -ya había pasado sus lunas- pero El Señor Erik lo había aceptado. No muchos aprobaron que tomara a la débil Joven Rhea como su Consorte. Pero le dio dos fuertes hijos y debieron callarse.

Me acerqué -sigilosa- al asentamiento. No podía ir de noche -o me dispararían sus flechas ardientes al pecho, confundiéndome con strigois. Tampoco en el día -sería vista y capturada. Y no sería grato. Al Alba era la mejor opción. Era el cambio de guardia. entré muy discretamente al poblado durmiente, y sin saber como, me encontré en la casa del Herrero. En su fragua había una espada muy bonita... se veía que había sido encargada para alguien de alto rango. La espada me llamaba "_Rossa_", me hablaba. Y la tomé -rompiendo el ruedo de mi vestido en el proceso-. Y salí huyendo -nuevamente-, por valles y montañas, por causa de una espada que no era mía y que no había tomado voluntariamente. Muchos habrían dicho que me encontraba en una especie de trance, porque nada recordaba de antes y no tenía conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no tenía descanso, para el viajero -viajera- en este caso. Perseguida, agotada y sin embargo, que continuaba huyendo.

* * *

Llegué finalmente, al desierto de arenas doradas. Y -curioso- me enfrenté‚ a una pared de roca... con una puerta cerrada. Si buscaba abrir la puerta, me demoraría demasiado y mi huida acabaría, porque me atraparían. Miré alrededor y descubrí que entre el techo de la roca y el borde de la puerta, había un vacío, lo suficiente como para que una persona -como yo- se moviera. Antes de trepar, arranqué el ruedo del inútil vestido que ya nada protegía. Y con él envolví la espada. Comencé a trepar, con la espada entre los dientes y las uñas lastimadas. Y alcancé el vacío, para encontrar a un hombre observándome, vestido con los colores de la arena.

"¿Qué buscas, extranjera?" ¡Uno de los de Arena!, mi padre me advirtió como eran.

"Huir de... los salvajes que me persiguen".

"¿Y por qué te persiguen?".

"Tomé una espada del lugar donde... la forjaban".

"Entonces... ¿por qué huías en realidad?". Ops. pudo leer a través de su engaño.

* * *

"Soy una Colomba Dhampir. Fui vendida para la cama de Uno con magia de agua... huía y encontré -en otra Casa- la espada... ¿vas a delatarme?".

"Sígueme, aquí encontrarás reposo por el tiempo que requieras, nadie puede profanar el Templo de los Caballeros de la Arena.

"¿Caballeros de la Arena?, ¿he llegado al fin?" Él arqueó una ceja. Pero no dijo nada más.

"Muchos hombres -buenos y malos- la han buscado, y muy pocos la han hallado, las montañas son traicioneras y el camino oculto. Vamos, te mostraré nuestro hogar, peregrina".

* * *

Bajamos por una escalera oculta, y llegamos a salones enormes, como cavernas de una montaña, y sobre todo, muchas puertas.

"Quien entra aquí no siempre busca aprender nuestras técnicas de combate, pero quien sea digno -hombre o mujer- puede hacerlo y salir con honores o de lo contrario, como un peregrino, que pasa por aquí para sobrevivir".

"Nada sé de combates... Nací en una Casa -soy dhampir, nunca una igual- y creí en otra -y en el Nido- pero mi madre me dijo que debía aprender a sobrevivir sola... ¿acaso puedo intentarlo?".

"Puedes aprender lo que puedas aprender y salir sin miedo a salir.. Además, acá encontrarás otros como tú. Dhampirs. Magos. Humanos. Todos pueden entrar y salir".

"Quiero intentarlo".

* * *

Sacó de una manga un trozo de cristal coloreado y me lo pasó. "Pasa por las puertas que se abran con esta contraseña. No te deseo suerte. Acá es el esfuerzo el que gana".

Así crucé puerta tras puerta, centinela tras centinela, hasta llegar a un salón enorme y allí, frente a la puerta, se encontraba el Gran Señor de los Caballeros de la Arena, sentado en una sencilla silla y con una espada desnuda en sus rodillas. Ups, no sería suya que que yo robé, ¿cierto?.

* * *

"Acércate, peregrina, y dime quien eres y que buscas aquí".

"Soy Rossa, y busco... no lo sé, me dijo el centinela de la puerta que puedo aprender a combatir y así salir sin miedo. Eso".

"¿De qué huyes?.

"Soy una Colomba Dhampir", ¿serviría de explicación allí?. "Fui vendida para la cama de Uno con magia de agua... huía y encontré -en otra Casa- esta espada... me persiguen -eso creo- y he huido por tierras áridas, hasta encontrar las puertas de este Templo".

* * *

"Pocos sacrifican su vida por una espada, y pocos son los que, solicitándolo, aprenden las técnicas de combate de los Caballeros de la Arena... Pero pasaste la mayor de las pruebas: no has buscado llegar y nos has pedido entrar, quienes buscan y piden son los menos preparados, puesto que sólo la vanidad los mueve. Peregrina, el aprendizaje es para hombres y mujeres que quieren tomarlo de corazón, ¿lo aceptas?".

"Esta espada es para mí importante... el aprendizaje ha sido mi vida -o eso o no sobrevivía- pero temo nunca vivir realmente... nunca... había podído salir de esa Casa. Yo acepto, y espero salir a la vida después, sólo eso pido... Alguien... -mi madre- en alguna parte me espera".

"Muchos que ya han recibido espadas vienen a aprender, pero también huías. Aquí hay vida, peregrina. Nuestras mujeres, no son menos mujeres por blandir una espada y nuestros hombres no son -por ello- animales ni bestias... ¿lo aceptas? Aquí nadie te hará daño. No serás más una Colomba. O una esclava sexual. ¿Aceptas?".

" Acepto".

* * *

Y comencé‚ a aprender todo lo que era capaz, junto a hombres y mujeres -sí, aquí todos éramos iguales, al final- que aprendían como yo. Había pocas mujeres. Y en este camino me enteré que algunas eran hijas de Caballeros de la Arena, que habían llegado a la edad de entrar en la Orden y otras habían llegado como yo... de distintos lugares y estepas. Pero siempre pocas mujeres. También habían _Mujeres de Arena_, hijas de los Caballeros de la Arena -ya aceptadas-, y todas solteras... ¿eso era...?, ah, claro. Sin un Señor, sin hijos. Independientes. Libres y Felices como eran... y las llamaban _MILF_. Y _Hombres de Arena_, hijos de los Caballeros de la Arena, -aún _aspirantes-_ y sí habían niños, pocos, pero los habían. Otra vez, en igualdad. Nada de crías o niños. Todos lo eran. Allí no había peregrinos, ya que por lo general no llegaban peregrinos. En general pocos habitantes, entre hombres y mujeres, con igualdad absoluta, o así me lo parecía.

Pronto descubrí que las miradas que insinuaban una situación romántica podían terminar en pronto emparejamiento y que -tanto las mujeres como los hombres- debían escoger cuándo no querían un hijo, para saber evitar su procreación... y que, aunque hubiera mucho amor entre dos de ellos, debían demostrarse dignos de ello, y combatir...se. El que ganaba tenía derecho a decidir si su amor continuaba o esperaba hasta una mejor oportunidad.  
#

¡Y yo estaba en medio de ellos!, ¿a dónde me había enviado mi padre y porqué?.

* * *

¡Buena pregunta!, ¿a dónde la envió su padre y porqué?


	4. Cap 4 Las Arenas del Reloj

**Las Arenas del Reloj nunca se detendrán para mi**

Y así iba aprendiendo a combatir. Me tomó días, semanas... ¿ciclos?. No lo sé. el tiempo era diferente allí. Estaba segura de ello. Aprendía y me gustaba lo que aprendía. Cada día era mejor, cada día tenía más certeza que quería llegar a ser Dama de la Arena, no una simple combatiente en sus técnicas, quería ser Aspirante.

Llegó el día en que los combatientes rindieron examen y fueron aceptados, pero yo no lo rendí. Y esperé. Y esperé. Al final, me convocaron al Salón. Me enfrenté al Gran Señor de los Caballeros de la Arena y le dije que quería ser aspirante y alcanzar el honor de ser Dama de la Arena.

"Sólo las Mujeres de Arena pueden ser Damas de la Arena, Rossa. Lo sabes", me recordó, amigablemente.

"No es justo que se me excluya".

* * *

Llamó a Consejo y tras una rápida deliberación, me llamó a su presencia. "Puedes aspirar a ser Mujer de Arena, y es el máximo honor para una extranjera... una permanencia como una de nuestras mujeres eventualmente te llevaría a ser Dama de la Arena, pero sé que deseas salir y vivir, deseo justo en quien no conoce otra vida".

Bajé la vista confusa, pero comprendía y aceptaba la situación, puesto que las reglas eran justas, para todos... aspirar a Mujer de Arena era suficiente... más veranos -¿cuántos eran ya?- y mi vida acabaría consumida en una llama que nada dejaría, puesto que quedaría una cáscara vacía.

"Acepto aspirar a ser Mujer de Arena".

"Hay una lucha dolorosa en tus ojos, Rossa, más auguran la felicidad al final del camino, o quizás antes".

* * *

Y el entrenamiento se hizo brutal. Más fuerte y menos gentil. Había entre los entrenadores Caballeros de gran valor y fuerza, fieros en el combate, y con ellos debí enfrentarme para ganar mi derecho a ser Mujer de Arena. Aprendí a controlar el más mínimo de mis músculos, el temor, la ira, la fuerza, pero no a mis ojos. Uno de ellos era Dhampir... como yo. Había nacido entre ellos. Era... hermoso, cabellos y ojos del color del dulce chocolate. Alto como una torre vigía. Y aún era célibe, a su... varios veranos más que los míos. Era muy gentil fuera de la Arena de Pruebas. Adentro... no tanto. Pero no me importaba, pues verlo hacía mi día.

Él atraía mis miradas, pero supe disimularlas, hasta que asomó en mis sueños. Mi cuerpo reclamaba su derecho de existir y lo obligué a entrenar, aún cuando los demás dormían, usando esa poderosa energía sexual en el combate. Sí. seguía siendo Colomba. Doncella. Virgen. O como las -o me- llamaran. Así llegué‚ a ser la mejor de entre todos los aspirantes (había aspirantes a Hombre de Arena y a Mujeres de Arena), porque mi energía estaba concentrada completamente. Nunca me percaté de que me observaba al combatir y nunca supe que mis disimuladas miradas era captadas por otros silenciosos ojos, que nada decían, pero que todo sabían.

Él me observaba, y sus ojos me parecían fríos y yo lo observaba, y mis ojos ardían. Así pasé el examen y fui aceptada como Mujer de Arena, y me despedí. Mi tiempo entre ellos se acababa. Y mi amor por él sólo crecía con el paso de los días. Por que Eso era el amor, o así lo describían.

* * *

En otro salón, tres jóvenes Caballeros conversaban. Se diferenciaban por el color de su cabellos, claros los del primero; castaños los del segundo y oscuros como el chocolate, los del tercero.

Uno de ellos -el de cabellos oscuros como el chocolate- , de pie y con la espada como bastón, miraba las luces y formas del fuego en la chimenea. Suspiraba y sus suspiros herían al resto.

"Necesito algo más... ¡pero no se qué!" dijo, quedamente "ya no puedo guiar este fuego que siento al combate, es demasiado fuerte y poderoso, y ya no sé controlarlo... cada vez que trato, ardo y me desconcentro... mi cuerpo reclama.. ¡no sé que quiere!, no es comida o bebida o sueño".

"Toma una Compañera", le aconsejó el de cabellos claros -Ivar- "todos llegamos al momento en que necesitamos de la compañía de una Compañera para usar esa fuerza... no nos piden ser célibes, DMitri, nos piden ser leales... y nuestro celibato nos lleva a amar más aún a nuestras Bien Amadas".

"No es fácil "respondió el de cabellos oscuros como el chocolate -¡Ah, DMitri era su nombre!- "no hay entre nuestras mujeres una que..."

"¡Eh! no mientas" lo detuvo el de cabellos castaños -Adra- "¡si la hay!, no puedes negarlo". Los dos se giraron a mirarlo, asombrados. "¡Vi como la mirabas mientras entrenaba, y ella te miraba, sus ojos eran capaces de derretir la más resistente de nuestras armaduras, ¡especialmente la tuya!, arde por ti y la deseas, ¡tómala, DMitri!".

"No puedo, no sería justo para ella... no ha venido a eso... huía, ¿recuerdas?, la vendían. Estaba sola y asustada. Ha tomado veranos y lunas que pueda sonreir ahora".

"Si puedes, porque ahora se rige por nuestras leyes. La vi mirándote varias veces y tú a ella. Rétala a combate, que no puede rehusar, hazla tu Compañera, y muéstrale que esa vida que desea conocer la conocerá contigo" Insistió Adra..

"¿Rossa?" preguntó Ivar, el de cabellos claros, para clarificar "¡debe estar cerca de la puerta ahora!... Toma el camino secreto y ve a su encuentro... ¡ve por ella DMitri!, ¡consíguenos una hermana!"

* * *

El de cabellos oscuros como el chocolate -DMitri- corrió a través del pasaje secreto, y llegó a la puerta poco antes que ella. La cerró -con llaves y trancas-, sacó su espada y esperó a que apareciera, seguro de su objetivo: Ella. Ella apareció de pronto y lo vio parado, bloqueando con su cuerpo la puerta. La espada en la mano señalaba desafío, que no podía rehusar.

"¿Qué‚ buscas?", ella tembló... de excitación. ¿Sería posible que él... la deseara como ella a él?. Al menos deseo. No amor como tal... ¡Pero desearla!.

"Combatir contigo, Rossa" respondió

"¡Qué‚ quieres conseguir de mí!", casi gritó..

"A ti" y, ante sus ojos asombrados, continuó " te exijo que combatas conmigo y el premio, si gano, es que transformes en mi Compañera... o tu partida en libertad" sonrió con desafío, confiado de que Rossa -su Rossa- nunca pisaría el terreno fuera del Templo.

"¿No tengo opción?".

" No... ¿acaso la deseas?, ¿una opción?"

* * *

El combate inició. Las reglas decían que en _justas de Amor_ no debía haber testigos, por lo que los otros caballeros guardaban las vías, avisando así que uno de esos combates se realizaba... Porque de haber un ganador y de querer continuar el romance, debían consumar su amor ahí mismo, entre la arena que le había dado el triunfo a uno de lo dos.

Combatían y ambos eran los mejores de entre ellos. Los movimientos eran exactos, exactos los pasos y pases. De pronto, con la velocidad del rayo, él cogió la muñeca de la mano en que ella sujetaba la espada y apretó el tendón contra la pared rocosa, haciéndola soltar la espada con un grito de dolor. Ella había perdido.

En los pasillos, los dos caballeros se observaron silenciosamente. Y sus sonrisas iluminaron el oscuro lugar.

"Nuestro DMitri ha crecido", Ivar fingió limpiar una lágrima "y ha ganado una Compañera y su premio ser digno de él".

"Bien sabemos que al fin creció... ¡Pero el tamaño de sus bolas! y que ella lo será, ella y él... ¡son hechos el uno para el otro!", se rió Adra. "No entiendo como nunca lo vio... ¡Yo lo ví, todos -bueno, casi todos- lo vimos! ella se derretía _-goteaba- _por él... Y él... sí, también _goteaba _por ella".

* * *

Frente a una desconcertada y asustada Rossa, DMitri, -Su caballero de cabellos oscuros como el chocolate-, levantó su espada y puso la punta entre los pechos de la joven Mujer de la Arena. Su Compañera por elección y por triunfo del Amor.

"_Te gané con mi espada, y por la violencia conquisté tu amor; pero me desposaré contigo de muy distinta manera, en medio de la pompa, el triunfo y los festines... La hora de nuestro matrimonio se acerca ya. Cuatro felices días traerán la luna nueva; pero, ¡oh cuán lenta me parece en menguar la vieja!..."_ dijo, pronunciando las palabras rituales.

Suavemente, fue rompiendo con su espada las ropas de Rossa, hasta dejarla completamente desnuda. La observó con emoción, y deseos, observó su piel -como besada por el sol-, húmeda por el esfuerzo, su cuerpo firme tras un entrenamiento severo, sus cabellos oscuros suavemente ondulados y los ojos castaños -oscurecidos por la excitación- pero también, asustados.

"Mía" susurró "mi Compañera".

* * *

Se desnudó ante ella y sonrió levemente cuando la vio dando un paso hacia atrás... Tal parecía que ella, aunque sabia que la situaciones románticas se definían rápidamente, no imaginaba que era así. Se acercó a ella y la besó con pasión, mientras acariciaba la suave piel. Su deseo estalló finalmente, y la hizo abrirse ante él. Cayó sobre ella en la arena, bajo la capa que ya había extendido y consumó allí su deseo, su amor, entrando en ella, tomándola y dándose mil veces, acariciándola hasta el infinito, besándola hasta arrancar el último suspiro de su boca, el último aliento, la última resistencia, el último gemido de placer.

"Eres mía, mi Rossa y serás mi _Dama_, porque nada lo puede ya impedir... Eras virgen hasta segundos atrás y las vírgenes nunca han sido Damas entre nosotros, porque no conocen el manejo de esa fuerza poderosa... que se logra" sonrió "ya sabes cómo... mi Bien Amada Roza".

"¡Pero yo la conozco!" contestó su Roza -era su nuevo nombre otorgado por el amor- "gracias a ella me convertía en la mejor de las aspirantes, la usaba al combatir, el entrenar, al mirarte... además que yo no..."

"Pero eras virgen, vida mía, y las vírgenes requieren del amor de su _Caballero _para conocer la verdadera fuerza... así como los caballeros que somos célibes conocemos al fin esa fuerza con la ayuda de una mujer" besó sus labios "así como tú".

Volvió a tomarla, porque no podía soportar la idea de no hacerlo, y notó que ella respondía con igual fuego. Cuando terminaron nuevamente, ella se sentó y respiró profundamente, para volverse a mirarlo después. Una duda asomaba a sus ojos.

* * *

"Esa...Fuerza... ¿y ese pase secreto?, debe ser el arma que permite a los _Caballeros _vencer a sus escogidas... Y tomarlas, ¿alguna vez ha ganado una mujer?".

"Algunas veces, cuándo ellas retan al incauto que no se atreve a hacerlo primero", sonrió, derritiéndola, "más no es el momento de hablar de eso... Ponte mi capa, que tu ropa ser arrojada al fuego, como una ofrenda a la Señora de Tierra, -_UmayAsena_, Nuestra Gran Madre-" Roza tuvo un escalofrío. Eso sonaba mucho al lenguaje de su padre del muy lejano oriente "y fíjala con este broche" se lo pasó y ella vio que tenía su emblema -dos rayos entrelazados en cruz, que ahora sería el de ella- mientras ella lo hacia, él se vestía. Así vestida, apenas cubierta, caminaron hacia el pasillo central, donde los caballeros formaron una bóveda de acero para celebrar la unión, que finalizaba en la habitación de él. Allí esperaba el Gran Señor junto a otros dos caballeros. Aplaudiendo. Emocionados. Con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

"¡Felicitaciones!, ahora podrás ser una Dama de la Arena" dijo el Gran Señor "a las doncellas -que es lo que eras- no se les puede conceder el rango que ahora has alcanzado porque requieren de un conocimiento y un poder que no tienen... El amor y sexo. ¡Ah, el amor!, siempre mejora el sexo", risitas por doquier, "así también, los caballeros alcanzan el grado de Caballeros Mayores de la Arena cuando conocen también ese poder, El Poder del Verdadero Amor" miró a DMitri y sonrió, indulgente "tu Caballero, recibirá ahora ese entrenamiento, pero no hoy... hoy" sonrió "será sólo tuyo... ¡Tendremos un banquete y algarabías!, nuestro DMitri y nuestra Rossa ¡se han unido en el amor y en el sexo!".

"¡Presentando al Caballero Mitra -su nuevo nombre, ya iniciado en las lides del amor- y a su Dama, Roza!", todos sacaron sus espadas y las movieron al aire, en señal de alegría.

* * *

las palabras del ritual son de Sueños De Una Noche de Verano. Las bodas de Hipólita y el Duque Teseo


	5. Cap 5 En Alas del Deseo

**En Alas del Deseo**

Los festejos durarían hasta el cambio de la Luna. Pero primero, ambos ofrendarían las ropas de la Doncella y el Célibe a la Gran Madre, pues serían vestidos con las nuevas ropas. Las Damas y Mujeres cubrieron a _Roza _y la vistieron con apenas una camisola de vaporosos velos. Los Caballeros y Hombres pusieron a _Mitra _una túnica con desflecados y bordes bordados.

Comidas exóticas, cantos y ofrendas para el nuevo Nido de los Enamorados. Ya que ambos deberían empezar su vida separados de los no emparejados. _El que es cazado_ -solían decir- _Casa quiere_.

* * *

Cuándo finalmente fueron llevados a sus aposentos -los festejos demoraban tanto como la preparación de los mismos- y quedaron solos, él la besó sin parar, recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos, deseándola más a cada momento, dolorosamente casi, conociendo su cuerpo -ya no tan virgen-, que ningún hombre antes -o después- conocería. Llegada la noche, la adormeció gracias a las suaves caricias que conocía para ello. Cuando se durmió, finalmente, salió silenciosamente de su habitación, después de taparla. Para su Compañera, era hora de descansar y para él, era hora de volver a entrenar. Sería un Caballero Mayor de la Arena y tenia como únicas misiones la protección y amor de su Dama -su _Compañera_\- y ello se conseguía tan sólo siendo cada vez mejor. Era todo lo que podía darle. A si mismo. No pudo evitar notar las miradas de pena entre las Damas en los festejos... _Dhampir con dhampir_... era una unión estéril de Hijos. Sí, ella era aún muy joven -17 veranos, calculaba. Contra sus ya 24 veranos- pero en algún momento, eso podría llegar a dolerle. Y entonces, el gran amor entre ellos sería su apoyo... Sï. Siempre podrían adoptar a un niño de otros _lares o _ella_... _podría tomar a un amante -_Concubino_\- que le diera en ansiado hijo. Él también podría -claro- pero hacerlo sabía que la heriría. Pero no era el tema del día.

En la mañana, cuando ella despertó, encontró a su lado a Llamy, una de las Dama de Arena. Ésta sonreía mientras la observaba. Roza se desperezó un poco y se preguntó que buscaba ella, mientras se tapaba.

* * *

"Supongo que te extraña verme, ¿verdad?, vengo a darte la bienvenida y a contarte sobre lo que recién iniciarás a conocer como Dama de Arena... tu Caballero entrena en estos momentos a ti te corresponde aprender otras cosas nuevas..." Y así comenzó a instruirla. Roza enrojecía ante la franqueza de su interlocutora, pero iba percibiendo la sabiduría de las palabras. Era miembro en pleno derecho, y tenia que ser como ellos.

Así también aprendió que su entrenamiento no había acabado, pero el que venia estaba más referido al ser mujer plena -que una combatiente. Eso ya lo había aprendido, aunque aún quedaban truquitos por aquí y por allá.-. Debía aprender las antiguas artes del amor, artes que sólo le son enseñadas a las mujeres y que contrarrestan, como un dulce desquite, el pase de esgrima de sus hombres.

Se reveló excelente alumna en esa área. Su Caballero enloquecía al contacto de ella y sus compañeros sonreían levemente cuando lo veían llegar a las prácticas, un poco despeinado y siempre apurado, puesto que su mujer era excelente alumna en las artes del amor.

* * *

"Veo que tu Dama te... ha estado enseñando cosas" le decía en broma el Gran Señor "pareja perfecta como no se había visto en mucho tiempo" lo miró sonriendo "¡ya verás lo que les ocurre a las parejas perfectas DMitri!"

Los caballeros que conocían la profecía comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente, desconcertando al joven caballero. Cuando pasó el instante de alborozo, continuaron los entrenamientos, pero DMitri se sentía intranquilo... y entonces tuvo la iluminación -la ilusionada idea- de que su Compañera estaba encinta, lo que lo desconcertó. ¿Sería posible?, ambos eran Dhampirs. Eso... era imposible, ¿cierto?.

* * *

Cuando salió del salón, fue de inmediato a buscar a su Dama, pero no la encontró, y se asustó.

"¿Y mi Dama?" preguntó a Llamy "necesito saber algo".

"¿Ocurre algo, Mitra?, me preocupas".

"¿Qué ocurre con las parejas perfectas?, tú debes saberlo. ¡eres una mujer!"

"¡Ah!" se tranquilizó "te contaron de esa vieja profecía".

"No lo hicieron, pero tengo el corazón en un hilo... ¿está encinta?, supongo que es lo único que puede ser... ¡Ambos somos Dhampirs!, ¡eso no podría ser!, pero mi corazón no aguantaría tanta felicidad!".

"No. No lo está si es eso lo que te asusta... pero estás viviendo la profecía... las Damas de las parejas perfectas, bueno... encadenan perpetuamente a sus Caballeros y ella lo hizo contigo, desde el primer día en que la venciste y la tomaste... te entregaste a ella, pero no la tuviste realmente... nunca podrás alejarla de tu ser, aunque ella se aleje".

"¿Soy su prisionero?, ¿es en serio?".

"Más que eso, su esclavo", ¡Ah, esas risitas!, "pero uno que nunca podrá ser liberado... dime Mitra, ¿sientes que siempre es...virgen?".

"Siempre... aún en los momentos de mayor pasión... ella..."

"Ahí tienes la respuesta, recupera la _virginidad real_ cada vez que la tocas, pero tú, amigo mío, ya no lo eres, y es sólo virtud de algunas mujeres, no de todas... Deberías sentirte feliz, pues las damas perpetuamente vírgenes... bueno perpetuamente superan las fronteras del amor, ¿me entiendes?" Mitra enrojeció hasta las orejas al recordar ciertos instantes en que su mujer iba más allá de lo que él le pedía.

"No me respondas, que tu rostro lo ha hecho... felicitaciones, que todas hemos deseado ser así, pero no todas logramos vencernos a nosotras mismas... ella lo ha hecho desde que llegó. Te voy a contar algo, pero debes guardar silencio, porque ni Roza sabe que lo sé" sonrió "cuando llegó, una entre candidatas, me fijé en ella y supe que era virgen ... Era ágil, aprendía rápido y sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba... realmente era una Dama -¡tan joven, tan asustada!, más que una Isha o Geveret, que es como llaman a algunas en los lugares de los que viene- joven pero con experiencia de vidas si puedo expresarlo así... algunas veces salía de la habitación de noche y yo la seguía, temiendo cosas extrañas y la vi practicar, usando su fuerza... pero una vez, me asombré... DMitri, ¡ella conocía su cuerpo! y descubrí que, cuando su entrenamiento no quemaba el fuego, ella lo quemaba... virgen pero con experiencia de matrona, ¿me entiendes?, aquí, nosotros -_usualmente- _nos descubrimos juntos... Ella debería haber buscado algún Compañero, que quemara el fuego interno y la calmara, pero virgen como era -sabemos que eso nunca pasó- lo usaba para sí... tu Compañera está hecha de fuego, el fuego camina con ella, y si no la satisfaces... buscar a otro que lo haga, no importándole las leyes ni tu amor... atrévete a más, o ella dominará hasta la más mínima fibra de tu ser. Si un día la notas reticente, obviamente exceptuando esos días sagrados para ella - sus lunas, así los llama- ¡ataca con todo!. Pero no busques la manera de que ya no lo sean... ¡Ah, ser _La Copa de la Madre_!, Mitra, ¡cuántas lo hemos deseado!"

"¿La qué?".

"La _Copa de La Madre _es una Virgen que nunca deja de serlo. Da y da de sí... pero nunca se desgasta. Fluye de ella, sin tocarla". DMitri se asustó y se asombró a la vez. Acudió al Gran Maestre y se sinceró.

"¿Quieres saber algo, Mitra?, mi mujer es así... alcanzamos límites insospechados, y aún llegamos... pero debí aprender secretamente, lo que nuestras mujeres aprenden abiertamente..." Se giró y buscó dentro de un mueble extraño alguna cosa oculta. "Aunque somos ya mayores... siempre avanzamos... a nuestro ritmo, claro", sonrió, gentil. "Toma" le pasó un grueso y antiguo libro "fue escrito por el primer Gran Maestre y es uno de nuestros mayores tesoros... En sus tiempos, ingresaron varias mujeres que eran muy similares a tu _Compañera_... El Primero, junto a otros caballeros que tenían Compañeras... de fuego, lo escribieron, y lo hacen llegar a todos los caballeros desesperados por sus Compañeras de fuego... con el compromiso de que anotaran vivencias que no están escritas... siempre hay alguna dama fuera de lo común... ahora ve e intenta alcanza lo más que puedas tu libertad, porque tu dama no te la dará de buen grado... a menos que la ganes... y entonces sabrás si realmente la quieres de vuelta".

* * *

Esa noche, Roza enfrentó a un nuevo Mitra, que no le dio un instante de respiro y la mantuvo ardiendo- valles y mesetas- en todo momento, pero en un instante se rehizo y lo obligó a rendirse.

"Me venciste una vez, mi fiero y hermoso Caballero, pero es mi turno... eres mío, totalmente y si me retas, llorarás de rabia... quieto, mi hermoso y bravo Caballero, que habré sido virgen, pero ya no soy no ignorante... y te enseñaré que el placer no se consigue sólo abriendo las piernas y esperando que el macho entre y salga cuando le da la gana".

"Me asustas" dijo Mitra.

"¡Hombre tenías que ser!, la mujeres demoramos más en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hacemos, podemos una y otra y otra, ¿me entiendes?, si quieres que dure, aprende a controlar la explosión, para que estalle cuando y como quieras... cuando lo hagas, te enseñaré otros mil modos de desvelarse... ahora buenas noches". Lo besó en los labios y se durmió, en sus brazos, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

Hemos llegado al fin!, desean una segunda parte? quizás para conocer los planes de Zmey con respecto a su hija? haganlo saber!


End file.
